


И вперед

by WTF_Gelbus_2019, Zamykaet



Series: R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Альбус когда-то дал клятву не идти против Геллерта, но никогда не обещал, что не пойдет ему навстречу.





	И вперед

Сова грохнула газету на стол, перевернув тарелку. Маленькая, неуклюжая, но очень исполнительная, она еще только училась носить что-то тяжелее писем, но за каждое выполненное поручение откровенно гордилась собой, и, нетерпеливо прыгая на месте, требовала благодарности. Альбус, фыркнув, посадил ее на руку и та, сощурив желтые глаза, распушила перья.

— В следующий раз опустись пониже, — посоветовал ей Альбус. — Газету нельзя кидать с высоты.

Совушка недовольно встряхнулась.

— Но ты молодец, — подбодрил Альбус. — Смотри, ты уже давно ничего не теряешь! 

И то верно. Раньше приходилось дублировать все подписки на прессу, а посылки отправлять со школьными совами — в противном случае малышка сбрасывала с себя даже облеченные магией свертки и, ничуть не сожалея, возвращалась обратно. 

Ньют, впрочем, всем без исключения зверям давал шанс. Вот и теперь он сложил записку пополам, засунул между страницами «Пророка», закрепил заклятием и вручил посланной Альбусом совушке. Точно так, как Альбус его учил когда-то. 

«Выезжаю завтра, — криво, наспех написал он на обрывке пергамента. — Свяжусь с вами при первой возможности».

Вытащив палочку, Альбус уничтожил пергамент, прикрывшись развернутым на статье о квиддиче «Пророком». Судя по заголовку, какой-то решающий матч кончился ничьей, что случилось впервые за много-много лет, но Альбус, дважды скользнув взглядом по статье, не уловил и капли смысла. Ладони почти дрожали. Он схватил со стола кружку с остывшим чаем, сделал несколько глотков, машинально добавил сахар, перемешал, снова отпил.

Ньют отправлялся в Нью-Йорк.

Первый шаг был сделан.

***

Впервые той самой, уже забытой тоской, его пронзило на втором году работы в Хогвартсе.

Поначалу было не до этого — все первые месяцы после «того дня» — он даже мысленно не позволял себе произнести «когда Ариана умерла, а Геллерт ушел», чтобы не скатиться в отчаяние, чтобы не начало снова выть за ребрами, чтобы... Он никогда не мог подобрать нужных слов. Это был просто «тот день». И долгое, долгое время после него Альбус не анализировал ни происходящее, ни свою жизнь. Его хватило лишь на то, чтобы собрать себя заново из кучи ошметков, встать на ноги, найти работу и запретить себе даже думать о власти. Тогда казалось, что и это — запредельно сложно, и это — словно сдвигать с места бетонную стену. Что уж там, тяжело поначалу было даже наливать себе чай и готовить простенькие бутерброды, хотя для этого хватало пары несложных заклятий. Хогвартс принял его, дал ему дом, как давал всем, а заодно подарил шанс начать все сначала еще раз. Протянул руку.

Альбус вцепился в него. Первый учебный год пролетел почти незаметно — возможно, потому, что все было в новинку. Вообще все — то, что некому больше писать, то, что теперь ученики называли его «профессор», то, что ему вообще приходилось учить детей — прекрасное, завораживающее ощущение, которое его очаровало. Было, конечно, непросто поначалу — Альбус привык, что магия слушается его, подчиняется, что стоит произнести заклятие — так, как описывали в учебнике — и все получалось. У него. У Геллерта. Даже у Дожа. У остальных одноклассников, возможно, все было по-другому, но Альбус никогда не следил за ними. Понимал, конечно, что многих бывали трудности, но никогда не знал, насколько масштабными они могут быть.

У детей не всегда получалось сразу. Далеко не всегда. Далеко не у всех. А у кого-то не получалось вообще. И нужно было понять, почему. А потом понять, как объяснить ребенку, как найти подход к каждому — кому-то показать пример, кому-то — объяснять на словах, кого-то просто не трогать и оставить в покое.

Дни Альбус проводил между уроками и дополнительными занятиями, на которых пытался подтягивать отстающих. Вечера — за попытками переписать руководство, сделать его понятнее и проще. Ночи — всегда, почти без исключений — с зельем сна без сновидений. Он почти сразу перестал рисковать — хватило нескольких ночей после «того дня», когда он просыпался, срывая голос от крика, путаясь в липких от пота простынях, одуревший от дерущих горло слез. И не помогала ни холодная вода, ни успокоительное зелье — ему снились не выдуманные глупые страхи, которые легко рассеивал свет ночника. Он видел стеклянные, мертвые глаза сестры, совсем светлые, голубые, невинно-детские; он слышал крик Эйба за спиной и судорожное дыхание Геллерта, полное страха и беспомощности, которое все удалялось и удалялось — до тех пор, пока не обрывалось хлопком двери.

Но самый страшный кошмар был другим. Там Геллерт оставался рядом, стоял за спиной, осторожно касаясь плеча, и Альбус знал, что он не уйдет, никогда не уйдет. Это же ведь невозможно. Не в такой же момент. Это же как выломать грудную клетку, выдрать из нее сердце, а потом приложить Круциатусом, чтобы точно, точно не выжить.

После этого сна Альбус стал бояться засыпать.

С зельем было проще. Безопаснее. Альбус засыпал, едва успев накрыться одеялом, а потом была лишь чернота — мягкая, уютная, обнимающая его со всех сторон.

Он привык. Втянулся. И вот тогда, когда перестало болеть остро, когда кошмары совсем забылись, когда все устаканилось и стало простым — вот тогда его накрыло глухой, раздражающей тоской. Такой же, какую он чувствовал, когда возвращался из Хогвартса в Годрикову Впадину, чтобы остаться там жить с Эйбом и Арианой. Вернее, конечно, не жить. Существовать. Делать то, что был должен.

Альбус знал, на что он способен. Знал, сколько в мире возможностей, знал, сколько предложений о работе и учебе ему поступает, хоть и сжигал конверты, не вскрывая. Знал, почему так стыло ноет в груди и почему раз за разом все сложнее отличать один день от другого.

— Достаем палочки. Делимся на пары.

Экспеллиармус. Протего. Приори Инкантато.

Снова и снова. Снова и снова.

Он любил свою работу. Любил детей, а они очень, очень любили его. У него все, в общем-то, было хорошо. Его жизнь стала простой. Правильной. Четкой, словно рецепт зелья для первого курса.

Расписание не меняли из года в год. Зачем, если процесс отлажен до идеальности? Два семестра, крошечные каникулы между ними, на которых больше некуда было уезжать, экзамены, короткое и пустое лето. И снова. И снова. Два семестра, каникулы...

Иногда Альбусу казалось, что он не сможет сходу назвать, какой сейчас месяц. Какой сейчас год.

Он мог, конечно же, вот только это, в общем-то, не было нужно. Какая разница, февраль идет или март? Учебный план он знал наизусть, уроки мог проводить не просыпаясь и не открывая глаз, бесконечные коридоры замка давно слились в голове, заставляя двигаться на автопилоте.

Среди рутины, вязкой, липкой, медленной и серой, случались вспышки. Конечно, случались. Реже, чем хотелось бы и реже, чем он мог себе позволить. Но когда они все-таки происходили, Альбусу казалось, будто в душной комнате нараспашку открыли окно, впуская колючий морозный воздух, такой свежий и сладкий, что больно было делать вдох. И тогда все становилось четким и ясным — это не месяц «две подготовки к ЗОТИ, кураторство тренировок по трансгрессии и традиционный поход в Хогсмид», это «тот самый месяц, когда статье о крови дракона посвятили целый разворот в «Практике зельеварения». И снова, конечно, без разницы, как именно этот месяц назывался в календаре, но уже совсем по другой причине.

Первую статью Альбус отметил с размахом.

Он редко пил — буквально раз или два за всю свою жизнь, но счастье кипело в нем, переливаясь через край. Его заметили. Признали! Он сделал что-то важное, нужное, настолько полезное, что известное издательство заинтересовалось его работой, да еще и так сильно, что предложило сотрудничество и в дальнейшем. Если, конечно, Альбусу это интересно. Если ему не составит труда отправлять им материалы. Гонорар, конечно же, как у внештатного сотрудника, мистер Дамблдор, вы же понимаете...

На гонорар, честно говоря, Альбусу было плевать. Всю сумму, даже не пересчитав, он отправил Аберфорту, зная, что тот, хоть и не ответит, но деньги возьмет. Ему они точно были нужнее. Подумав, он приписал на конверте «Напиши, как у тебя дела», хотя знал, что ответа не будет. Быть может, в следующий раз...

Вторую сову, с уже гораздо более легким сердцем, Альбус отправил Элфиасу.

И тот, конечно, приехал. И пить он умел не в пример лучше Альбуса. 

— Ты не налегай так, приятель, — шутливо предостерегал он. — Вот, держи, лучше съешь что-то...

— Понимаешь, — перебивал, не слушая, Альбус, — я ведь уже сколько лет учу только тому, что открыли другие маги? Да сам не вспомню! Я только повторяю то, что открыли до меня. Как будто сам не могу копнуть глубже.

— Можешь, — согласился Дож. — Ты ведь и с Фламелем не первый год работаешь.

Альбус махнул рукой, наливая себе еще.

— Да. И что? Это ведь его идеи, Элф. Я могу их поддержать. Развить. Но то, что я придумал и довел до ума сам — вот оно. Нет, и раньше пробовал, было, но ерунду ведь, а тут... 

Элфиас вряд ли до конца понимал, чему именно Альбус так рад. Нет, конечно, он радовался успеху друга, это было заметно. Но масштаба беды Альбуса — того, что тот изо дня в день хоронил свои способности все глубже и глубже под занятиями с младшекурсниками — понять не мог. Поэтому Альбус, оборвав сам себя, выпил еще. И еще. Объяснять не хотелось. В голове было светло и легко-легко, Альбус зарывался пальцами в волосы, словно пытаясь ладонями сдержать головокружение, смеялся над своими же мыслями — все казалось совсем просто, совсем правильно. И совсем хорошо. Ну не понимает Дож — так и что с того? Зато он рядом. Смеется вон. Пьет за их дружбу. Хороший он парень, замечательный даже. И чем он, Альбус, такого друга заслужил? 

Точно. Надо и за это выпить.

Потом, уже в спальне, легкость никуда не делась. Зато навалилось возбуждение — жаркое, душное, смешанное с какой-то липкой тоской. Геллерта бы сюда. К нему. Рассказать, показать, поделиться, а потом вбить его в белоснежные накрахмаленные простыни. Он же любил так — сильно, почти грубо, и Альбус пытался, как мог, но не хватало ни опыта, ни сил, и он захлебывался лавиной нежности, топил в ней Геллерта, тонул сам, безудержно и безвозвратно. То, как Геллерт смотрел на него, целуя его руки, словно пробивало в нем сквозные дыры, оставляя выпотрошенным, безнадежно, настежь открытым до самого сердца. Хочешь — забирай. Твое.

Он вспомнил вдруг, как однажды Геллерт, задыхаясь, просил его кончить. Не трогал, только смотрел и шептал, как заведенный:

— Покажи, Альбус. Давай, сделай это, сделай...

Альбус, конечно, кончать по приказу не умел. Да вообще не представлял, как можно контролировать оргазм — это ведь как сдерживать магию. Бессмысленно и глупо — все равно победит, накроет и утянет за собой. Но Геллерт смотрел на него так, будто пытаясь запомнить этот момент на всю жизнь, смотрел, как смотрят на первую волшебную палочку, как смотрят на чудо — словно не мог оторвать глаз, словно хотел выучить наизусть каждое движение ресниц. И Альбус даже не осознал толком, успел ли дотронуться до своего члена, успел ли сделать хоть что-то — помнил лишь, как беспомощный, оглушенный оргазмом потянулся к Геллерту, а тот, завороженный, кончиками пальцев стер сперму с его живота и медленно облизнул их со смесью любопытства и возбуждения на лице. Конечно же, он никогда раньше не пробовал. Конечно же, ему было интересно. И Альбус, дурея, потянулся к нему, вылизал влажные губы, языком стирая с них соленые белые капли, и Геллерт улыбался, улыбался ему в ответ, нетвердой рукой заправляя за уши влажные от пота кудряшки.

И конечно же, спустя столько лет лучше бы Альбусу было этого не помнить. Потому что кончил он вымученно, тяжело, почти болезненно, и потом ткнулся носом в подушку, задыхаясь и почти скуля. Руки дрожали. Все тело дрожало, словно балансируя на краю истерики, и вся легкость куда-то испарилась, оставляя после себя лишь боль в висках и сорванное до хрипа дыхание. Он знал, что кричал и знал, чье имя было в этом крике.

Пить Альбус перестал. Зато работать начал с удвоенной силой. Он старался не вспоминать ни прошлое, ни тот пьяный срыв, старался так упрямо, что у него почти получалось. Он, наверное, мог собой гордиться. За первой опубликованной статьей была вторая, за второй — третья, а потом ему написали из «Трансфигурации сегодня», а потом и еще, и жизнь, медленная и вязкая, словно рванула вперед, дергая его за шиворот.

Но иногда, иногда... Редко-редко. Еще реже, чем успешные опыты. Реже, чем больничное крыло. Реже, чем письма от Аберфорта...

Так редко, что это — не «месяц, в котором». Это — «тот год, когда». Непрошенно, случай но, всегда пронзительно, всегда ломая четкую привычность спокойных будней на долгие, долгие недели — приходили обрывки новостей о Геллерте.

Чаще всего — от Батильды. «А недавно, — вдруг писала она, — заезжал Геллерт. Совсем ненадолго, проездом. Как он вырос, Мерлин мой, его совсем не узнать!»

Она писала о нем мало и вскользь. Не говорила, спрашивал ли Геллерт о нем, Альбусе. Не говорила, как у него дела, откуда он приехал и куда едет потом. Не говорила, сколько новых книг он прочел, сколько стран посетил в своем бесконечном безумном поиске Даров, любил ли все еще чай без молока на завтрак, остались ли бледно-золотые веснушки на его плечах, смеялся ли он так же безудержно и ярко, жмурясь от удовольствия и закрывая ладонями лицо?..

Она не говорила, а Альбус, конечно же, никогда не спрашивал. Одного упоминания имени хватало, чтобы понять — нельзя. Все еще нельзя. Потому что если так нелепо и сладко перетряхивает от одного лишь имени, что будет, если они встретятся? Чем это кончится?

Геллерт где-то есть, он жив, здоров, и, может быть, даже счастлив. Может, большего у судьбы просить и не стоит?

***

Спустя несколько лет о Геллерте начали писать газеты. Самая первая статья, которая попалась Альбусу в руки, была написана ужасным журналистом — у него был тяжелый, пафосный слог, он додумывал детали на ходу, сбиваясь и путаясь, использовал жуткие метафоры не к месту, и редактор «Пророка», видимо, сошел с ума, раз пустил настолько сырой материал в печать, хотя, вероятнее всего, просто слишком торопился. Горячая ведь новость. Материал, который достоин первой страницы.

«Гриндельвальд, — гласил заголовок, — новый темный маг или единожды оступившийся светлый юноша?»

На кривом, смазанном колдофото виднелся лишь нечеткий силуэт, снова и снова мелькающий под ослепительной вспышкой. Альбус смотрел на фото до тех пор, пока от мельтешения не начали слезиться глаза. Геллерт был все так же ошеломляюще красив, и от знакомого разворота плеч что-то внутри словно заныло, разбиваясь. Столько лет. Столько лет прошло, а Геллерт все тот же, все такой же. Будто вчера было.

Альбус помнил, как Геллерт головой лежал на его коленях, как он мягко расчесывал пальцами светлые волосы, как негромко напевал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее колыбельную, и Геллерт улыбался, не открывая глаз, ловил его ладонь, прижимал к губам и засыпал снова. И Альбус не решался убрать руку, так и сидел, чувствуя, как горячее ровное дыхание скользит по коже. Медленно, плавно. Вдох. Выдох. В такт сердцебиению. Сердце Альбуса билось не так, совсем не так — резко, рвано, невпопад. Потому что у Геллерта во сне дрожали ресницы, потому что он едва слышно сопел и недовольно морщил нос, и руки сами тянулись разгладить эту морщинку, стереть ее с нежной кожи.

Он знал, знал, знал, черт возьми, о чем пишут в статье, знал, что это — не случайность и не ошибка, знал и все равно не мог прочитать ни строчки. 

Ты не убийца, Геллерт. Ты не мог стать убийцей.

Он знал, что мог. И в глубине души всегда знал, что рано или поздно Геллерт, всегда ходящий по краю, перешагнет за черту. Это был лишь вопрос времени. Это не удивляло.

Действительно внезапным было другое. Альбус ждал, с замиранием сердца ждал, когда внутри что-то щелкнет, оборвется и зальет внутренности едким, горячим разочарованием, выжигающим дотла все сладкое, ноющее и больное. Он ведь никогда не принимал убийства, никогда не понимал, никогда не поддерживал. Смерть всегда вызывала у него отторжение. И значит... Вот сейчас, сейчас он осознает, каким стал Геллерт, какой он на самом деле и...

Кто-то попросил его передать салфетку. Альбус, не глядя, сунул ее на автомате, кивнул в ответ на благодарность. Придвинул к себе сахарницу, насыпая в чашку столько сахара, что от первого глотка, решись он его сделать, заныли бы зубы. Но руки хотелось занять — неважно чем, лишь бы схватить что-то, сжать покрепче...

Он ждал.

И ничего. Ничего нового.

И принимать не нужно. И понимать. Как все, оказывается, просто оказалось.

Это Геллерт. И руки все еще дрожат. И в голове было пусто и гулко, и хотелось сбежать, хотелось на воздух, хотелось, хотелось, хотелось... Чтобы больше. Чтобы больнее. 

Люди вокруг о чем-то говорили. Смеялись. Звенели приборами. Начиналась самая обычная, серая, незаметная в суете дней среда. Еще полчаса и все пойдут на первый урок. И ему, кстати, тоже нужно будет встать, пожелать всем хорошего дня и пойти наверх, к детям.

Ничего ведь не поменялось. Совсем ничего.

***

После третьей статьи Альбус сдался.

Писать Геллерту было плохой идеей. Хуже, чем пустить Аваду себе в грудь. Хуже, чем выпить неизвестное зелье с истекшим сроком годности. Хуже, чем приходить на могилу сестры.

Медленное, затянутое, мучительное самоубийство.

«Двойное убийство в Мюнхене!» — гремел заголовок. И семейная пара на фото — трогательном, старом, свадебном. Еще совсем молоденькая невеста смущенно отводила от камеры глаза, жениху было явно неудобно в узком новом фраке, но они были такие яркие, такие счастливые, что на них больно было смотреть. 

Интересно, сколько лет они успели прожить?  
За что ты убил их, Геллерт? Почему не дал им даже шанса? Что они сделали такого, что у тебя не дрогнула рука? Ты ведь не садист, Мерлина ради!

Журналист, снова изрядно добавляя пафоса, вещал о том, что Министерство Магии удваивает количество авроров, отправленных на поимку Гриндельвальда. А также удваивает и гонорар тому, кто сообщит любую полезную информацию о его местонахождении — либо напрямую в Аврорат, либо в редакцию «Пророка», адрес на последней странице, просьба писать до востребования...

Тяжело вздохнув, Альбус перевел глаза на чистый лист пергамента. Он уже дважды брался за перо и оба раза, жмурясь, откладывал его обратно.

Не выйдет у Аврората поймать Геллерта. А если каким-то чудом его поймают, то не смогут удержать. Не взять его силой. Он сильнее — не магией, так умом, но он найдет способ выкрутиться, всегда находил. Ему не привыкать. Еще со школы его пытались зажать, придавить, заставить делать то, что он не хочет, пытались долго и упорно, пока не сдались, отчислив из Дурмстранга, выгнав из дома, не отвечая на письма. Тогда, в юности, Альбус думал поначалу, что Геллерта не взять ничем. Умрет, но не сломается.

Он потом понял — способ есть. Но не силой, нет. Не магия. Все на свете хотели победить Геллерта, но никто не хотел любить. А Альбус — хотел. И вот так, вылизывая его ребра, шепча дурное и глупое в кожу — подчинял, и Геллерт сдавался сам, легко и спокойно, закрывая глаза, раздвигая ноги, выгибаясь навстречу беспомощно и просяще.

Альбус когда-то дал клятву не идти против него, но никогда не обещал, что не пойдет ему навстречу.

«Привет, Геллерт», — написал он, и вновь отложил перо. Руки тряслись так, что острый кончик рвал бумагу, а непослушные пальцы смазывали чернила.

Вдох. Выдох. Успокоиться.

Как объяснить Геллерту, что он не прав? Как заставить себя слушать? Как сделать так, чтобы Геллерт, как вечность назад, улыбнулся, кивнул и ответил, мол, да, Ал, конечно же, ты прав — убивать людей нельзя. Не нужно. Есть и другие способы.

Как заставить тот свет, что бился внутри него, выжечь всю темную магию дотла?

«Привет, Геллерт. Это Альбус».

Слова не шли. Он не знал, ответил ли ему Геллерт. Не знал, захочет ли его слушать и не знал, найдет ли в себе силы читать его ответ. 

Он вспомнил зачем-то того, совсем молодого, совсем простого Геллерта. Как учил его Патронусу — единственному заклятию, которое Геллерту не давалось. Альбус не хотел говорить вслух то, что они оба понимали — значит, по-настоящему счастливого воспоминания у Геллерта просто нет, но признавать это вслух было тяжело, неправильно и горько. И поэтому Альбус показывал снова и снова, пока Геллерт, смеясь, не отбросил палочку, пытаясь начать целоваться.

— У тебя все получится, — прошептал Альбус ему в рот. — У нас получится.

Геллерт как-то несмело, кривовато улыбнулся. Потерся носом о нос Альбуса, вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Снова поднял палочку:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Заклинание не вышло. Снова. Но глаза у Геллерта блестели, как звезды. 

— Совсем все, — повторил Альбус. — Клянусь тебе. Все, что мы захотим. Думай об этом. И пробуй снова.

Геллерт пробовал, пробовал и пробовал. Пару раз из палочки вырвался бесформенный серебряный туман, едва заметный в ярком солнечном свете, и Альбус радовался, как ребенок, сам не зная, чему именно — тому, что Геллерту удалось, тому, какой это прекрасный, прекрасный день или тому, что Геллерт не боится показать ему, что в чем-то слаб, что чего-то не может. 

Он, наверное, и сейчас был таким — протяни ему Альбус руку, он протянул бы свою в ответ. На удар, возможно, ударом бы не ответил, но на любовь любовью — да. Он был резок, самоуверен и силен, но никогда — неоправданно жесток. И уж точно не глуп.

«Привет, Геллерт. Это Альбус. Возможно, ты удивишься моему письму, но мне хотелось бы...»

Писать становилось все проще. Альбус выводил строчку за строчкой и вспоминал, как у Геллерта был вечно смят воротник рубашки и Альбус, вставая на цыпочки, поправлял его, как он болтал босыми ногами, цепляясь ими за ножки стула, как улыбался ему — все время улыбался, сотни, тысячи раз, каждую минуту, когда был рядом...

Где-то там, в будущем, были жизни, которые Геллерт отнимет. Альбус должен был хотя бы попытаться. Ради них. Ради себя.

И ради уже потрепанной десятками Непростительных, обугленной от убийств, разбитой и разорванной, но такой безудержно, бесконечно, удивительно прекрасной и все еще живой души Геллерта. Ради него. Он ведь обещал.

***

И все стало другим.

«Альбус -, писал Геллерт, — ты не меняешься. Твои методы, конечно, все же поражают меня глубиной морали и добросердечности, но без вынужденных жертв еще никто не смог добиться ничего действительно великого...»

Альбус, поджимая губы, сворачивал письмо, запихивал поглубже в карман и, сжав зубы, продолжал вести урок. Кусок пергамента царапал кожу даже сквозь ткань, Альбусу казалось, что на бедре потом будет ожог. Он крутил в голове строчки ответа, снова и снова спорил с невидимым Геллертом, подбирая аргументы. Тянул до вечера, как мог, и после ужина, попрощавшись со всеми, едва ли не бегом поднимался в свою комнату, чтобы наконец вытащить письмо, разгладить его и перечитать заново.

«И как часто ты, Геллерт, пробуешь добиться своего другим путем? Неужто никто не согласен на компромисс?»

Недели летели, но он не замечал их. Вся жизнь разделилась на стук совы в окно, письма, спрятанные в карман и мучительное придумывание ответов. Остальное — школа, уроки, какая-то на редкость яркая весна, бушующая за окнами — отошли на второй, третий, десятый план.

Ему как будто снова было восемнадцать, Мерлин, кому сказать — ведь даже не поверят... Он ведь уже взрослый. Не могут у него так слабеть колени от коротких записок.

«Не думаешь ли ты, Альбус, что я с радостью убиваю?»

После каждого письма Альбус напрочь терял покой. Они не обсуждали прошлое, не говорили о настоящем, о том, чем живут, что происходит, что волнует. Лишь о политике. О смертях. О статьях, над которыми Геллерт откровенно смеялся. В их переписке не было ничего личного, но каждое «Альбус» словно било в грудь наотмашь. 

После всего. После долгих, долгих, долгих лет.

Иногда казалось, что все это — сон. Что нельзя прийти в совятню, написать «Привет», отправить письмо и спуститься в Большой зал на завтрак. Так ведь не бывает. Так Альбус запретил себе — им — вечность назад.

И вот тут очень, очень кстати на помощь пришел Элфиас.

— Не знаю я, что он тебе скажет, — заявил он напрямую. — Может, вообще будет говорить, что к убийствам не причастен. А может, будет настаивать, что защищался. Слухи разные ходят. Где его видели недавно, в Германии? Есть у меня там парочка знакомых. Попробую навести справки.

— Думаешь, о нем ходит так много правдивых сплетен? — поинтересовался Альбус, уже понимая, что согласен.

— Думаю, что он может оставлять свидетелей.

Альбус кивнул. Геллерт действительно мог. И за ним действительно нужно было приглядывать. Лаконичные рассуждения о власти в редких письмах не давали почти никакой информации. Что, если он хочет атаковать Аврорат? С него станется. А что, если он захочет спланировать нападение на Дурмстранг? Или еще хуже — начнет вербовать оттуда учеников?

— Да. За Геллертом стоит приглядеть.

Был Дож. Был Фламель. Еще была пара бывших учеников в Норвегии, бывшая ученица в Италии, старый друг по переписке в Америке... Да. Будет, кому принести новости напрямую, в обход заказных статей, в обход прошедших через третьи руки слухов, в обход дикого, горячего желания не верить, что Геллерт все же способен стать действительно, по-настоящему темным магом...

И сдержанная, выверенная, безликая переписка, от которой все внутри сжималось и билось о ребра. Больше, чем Альбус смел мечтал и намного, намного меньше, чем ему хотелось.

Спустя год — пятнадцать, пятнадцать писем, каждое из которых Альбус запомнил наизусть, Геллерт вдруг перешагнул черту.

«Знаешь,» — написал он. — «Тут, вокруг меня, поистине чудные горы. Каждое утро смотрю на них и ведь не надоедает. Удивительно красиво. Даже сейчас пишу тебе, но то и дело поднимаю глаза от пергамента, а снег на вершинах за окнами словно горит...»

Так, наверное, ощущался Круциатус.

«А у нас снег. Весь замок завалило. Дети целыми днями играют в снежные войны, прогуливают занятия толпами. И каждый раз зовут меня с собой, представляешь?»

Альбус, оказывается, и сам не знал, какое безумное, великое множество вещей хотелось сказать Геллерту. Во всем мире, наверное, не хватило бы пергамента, чтобы описать все мелочи — как готовят замок к Рождеству, какую елку он поставил в своей комнате, как недавно нарвался на наказание его самый любимый ученик — отменить бы к дракклам эти наказания, сколько же можно!

Как его статьи стали международными.

Как его работу впервые напечатали в школьном учебнике.

Как он скучает по брату.

Как он боится заходить в комнату, где стоит Зеркало Еиналеж, потому что если снова увидит Геллерта — сломается совсем, напрочь, и уже никак, ни за что не сможет заставить себя отказаться от него.

Как жалеет, что ни разу не сказал, о том, как сильно любит.

Как отчаянно хочет сказать об этом в каждом письме.

***  
Спустя еще два года Геллерт впервые предложил встретиться. И Альбус видел, как Геллерт нервничал, как криво и неразборчиво написана фраза, как сухо прозвучало предложение. Как сильно Геллерт этого хотел.

Проблема была в том, что Альбус хотел этого едва ли не сильнее. А еще в том, что статьи о Геллерте никуда не пропали. Наоборот, их становилось все больше и больше. Геллерт обзавелся фанатами, которые убивали во имя Общего Блага, за него, за его идеи, и, хоть Альбус и знал, что напрямую Геллерт никак не связан ни с группировками, ни с убийствами, осознание масштабов катастрофы больно кололо под ребрами.

«Ты ведь не сдашься?» отправил он вместо ответа. И заранее знал, что Геллерт поймет, что речь вовсе не о встрече.

Тот молчал долго. Так долго, что Альбус думал, что ответ не придет совсем. Даже перестал ждать. Почти перестал. Новости о Геллерте шли теперь почти сплошным потоком, он знал теперь, где и что происходит, знал гораздо больше, чем «Пророк» и Министерство, больше, чем рассказал бы ему сам Геллерт.

«Давай встретимся», ответил тот наконец. Словно наотрез отказываясь обсуждать ситуацию не с глаза на глаз.

Впервые за все годы, проведенные в Хогвартсе, Альбус взял отгул. Вместо урока он пошел на квиддичное поле, пустое и мрачное. Накрапывал противный холодный дождь, туманом висевший над верхушками башен, ботинки в огромных лужах мгновенно промокли насквозь. Холод пробрался даже сквозь теплое пальто. Осень навалилась как-то внезапно — промозглая, унылая, бесконечная, и привыкнуть к ней Альбус все еще не успел.

А когда он вернется от Геллерта, эта осень, наверное, его задушит. В ней и сейчас-то, казалось, дышать было нечем. Словно серое низкое небо сдавило горло, стиснуло легкие, заставляя медленно погружаться в сон от недостатка кислорода. Геллерт, конечно, даст ему сделать вдох. Но вот потом, потом, потом...

***  
И, конечно же, говорить им не было смысла.

Альбус сам не осознавал, как сильно скучал, но смотря на Геллерта, сидя прямо напротив него, вдруг понял, как жадно следит за каждым его движением, как горячо и больно становится в горле каждый раз, когда Геллерт смотрит на него в ответ.

Изменился ведь. Они оба изменились. Не только внешне, конечно же — давно выгорели внутри, переплавились, стали другими. 

Но ради Мерлина, тянулись ведь друг к другу все так же. От Геллерта словно фонило незнакомой, едва уловимой магией, которая, сталкиваясь с магией Альбуса, притягивала, словно магнит. Казалось, что если они дотронутся друг до друга, воздух начнет искрить.

Альбус шел на встречу, заранее зная, что ничего не докажет. И ничего не объяснит. Геллерта никогда не нужно было спасать, да и Альбус, в общем-то, никогда не был спасателем. Он любил его, любил всегда, с той минуты, когда впервые увидел, когда решил, натолкнувшись на блестящий нахальный взгляд, что они не подружатся. Уже тогда это лицо врезалось в память, отпечаталось на сетчатке. Он видел много людей, но никогда не встречал никого ярче.

Геллерту не надо было говорить о мире, о том, как спасают любовью, а не насилием. Он сам все знал. Он все понимал, он делал выбор, взвешивая все варианты, и Альбус, конечно, за годы привык учить, но Геллерт был равным и ничуть не глупее. Он и сам мог преподать много уроков.

— Без жертв нельзя обойтись, Альбус. Ни я, ни мои... Друзья... Никто из нас не убивал ради забавы. Все это — лишь во благо. Я могу объяснить тебе каждый случай, если ты хочешь.

Альбус, горько усмехнувшись, отвел взгляд. Каждая такая история, наверное, раздробила бы его позвоночник на части, потому что, даже зная всю правду, невозможно было представить кровь на таких знакомых, таких нежных — он помнил, помнил! — руках.

— Не нужно. Я все равно скажу, что ты неправ.

Геллерт кивнул, словно и не надеялся, что Альбус попросит.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, что планирую дальше?

Альбус подошел к нему ближе. Присел на краешек кресла, положил ему руку на плечо, наклонился, почти вжимаясь лицом в светлые волосы. 

— Или нет... Ты уже все знаешь или просто хочешь узнать сам? 

Альбус ткнулся носом в горячий бархатный затылок, глубоко вдохнул и застонал сквозь зубы. Теплый-теплый. И пахнет чем-то тяжелым и сладким, какой-то знакомый запах, не кружилась бы так голова — точно узнал бы.

Геллерт рассмеялся — низко, мягко. Он вообще стал мягче. Спокойнее. Даже двигался теперь плавно, выверенно — куда-то исчезла вся порывистость и резкость.

— Может, все-таки дашь мне договорить?

Альбус помотал головой. Не хотелось. Он знал, что Геллерт скажет дальше. И знал, что любая — каждая! — его фраза — как удар по ребрам. 

— Я не прошу, чтобы ты мне помогал, — тихо сказал Геллерт. — Я этого хотел бы, но я не прошу. Все, что мне нужно — чтобы ты не мешал мне.

Альбус против воли улыбнулся. Прижался губами к его шее, медленно скользнул ниже, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, прихватил кожу зубами. Раньше Геллерт всегда...

Да. Вздрогнул. Ох, Мерлин, как же...

— Я не могу пойти против тебя, — напомнил Альбус, легко, нежно-нежно вылизывая выступающие позвонки. Геллерт задрожал еще сильнее, и Альбус обхватил его плечи руками, заставляя откинуться назад.

— Напрямую — нет, — согласился Геллерт, прижимаясь к его ладоням. Выгнулся, подставляясь под поцелуи и жмурясь от удовольствия. — Но ты найдешь и другие способы мне помешать.

— Хочешь сказать — другие способы спасти от тебя людей? — поправил Альбус. Геллерт промолчал, только повел плечами, словно пытаясь скинуть надоевшее тяжелое пальто.

Может быть, ему нечего было ответить, но скорее всего — он просто не хотел говорить. Или хотел целовать Альбуса. Или и то, и другое. Но как и тогда, в юности, он усмехнулся, потянулся к Альбусу, прижался к его губам — так нежно, так мягко, что Альбуса тут же повело. Он потянулся было вперед, попытался провести языком по мягким теплым губам, но Геллерт слегка отстранился, снова улыбаясь. Тепло, без издевки. Лишь приглашая.

И Альбус понимал, что соглашаться не стоит. И когда сдирал с Геллерта дорогую шелковую рубашку, путаясь в резных запонках, и когда торопливо, лихорадочно спеша целовал острые ключицы, и его трясло бешеным, предсмертным ознобом, и все остывшее, давно умершее внутри теперь рвалось из груди хриплым, заполошным стоном. 

А Геллерт, молча и будто привычно, лег под него сам, откинувшись спиной на стоявший рядом стол. И потянул Альбуса на себя, не спрашивая даже взглядом, заранее зная, что он согласен, что нужно его рвануть, заставляя перестать думать. Он хотел — прямо и открыто, он просил — оглушающе, невозможно честно. И сам шептал заклинание смазки, поднося ладонь Альбуса к своим губам. И сам опустил ее ниже, на член.

И тогда Альбус отмер, завороженный ощущением гладкой горячей плоти под пальцами. Нажал подушечками, осторожно, на пробу, и вот тут Геллерт застонал, разом перестав улыбаться, прикрыл глаза и выгнулся весь, подставляясь. И хотел он далеко не руку на члене, Альбус это знал. Это ему, Альбусу, хватило бы и дрочки. Да что уж там, ему бы и одного взгляда на Геллерта хватило бы.

Он нагнулся, прижался губами к головке члена Геллерта, поцеловал, слизывая кончиком языка выступившую смазку и опустился пальцами ниже, сразу проталкивая их внутрь. Геллерту, в конце концов, и без предупреждения хватило намеков.

И вот тут Геллерт застонал в голос, громко, просяще-сладко, и этот звук словно проник Альбусу в кости, в кровь, в сухожилия. Возбуждение, больное и дикое, ударило в голову, и Альбус покачнулся, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах.

Он толкнулся глубже, сильнее, слаще, заставил Геллерта зашипеть и дернуться, и не отпустил — знал, что тот скоро привыкнет. Знал это и Геллерт, поэтому не попытался оттолкнуть, лишь сжался на пальцах, упрямо не отводя взгляд. Альбус почти зачарованно двинул пальцами еще раз, уже не дразня, а растягивая, потому что у Геллерта в глазах горел такой чистый, такой яростный голод, что у Альбуса по спине бежали мурашки, а терпения с каждой секундой становилось все меньше.

Наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то.

От первого толчка внутрь Геллерт коротко взвыл, выгнулся и подался вперед, пытаясь насадиться глубже. Альбус, пытаясь удержать его, навалился сверху всем весом, жадно, торопливо вылизал приоткрытый горячий рот, бормоча что-то несвязно. Геллерт его, конечно же, не слушал. Жмурясь, он стиснул его бедрами, заставляя скулить. Медленно. Осторожно. Ничего, ничего, почти все, почти...

Он даже не понял, кто первый разорвал это плавное, бережное и сладкое, в голове словно что-то щелкнуло, и мир поплыл, и перед глазами все потемнело и закружилось, и все, что Альбус осознавал — он уже начал вбиваться в Геллерта со всей дури, бешено и жадно, почти протаскивая по неудобному скользкому столу, с силой дергая за бедра на себя, оставляя синяки на бледной коже. Раньше он никогда бы не позволил себе такого, но Геллерт шипел, сжимая собой его член, подавался вперед с каждый толчком, беспорядочно вжимался губами в его губы — не целовал даже, скорее торопливо, судорожно вылизывал пересохший рот, и стонал, стонал снова и снова, протяжно, вымученно, и Альбусу почти казалось, что ему больно. Почти. 

Он был узким, таким узким, словно у него вечность не было никого, и краем сознания Альбус поймал себя на мысли, что, может, и вовсе не было, но спрашивать не хотелось, совсем не хотелось. Он обхватил Геллерта за шею, заставляя приподняться, и член вошел еще глубже, так глубоко, что оба застонали, теряясь, путаясь в дыхании и взглядах друг друга, и Альбус вжался ртом во влажную соленую шею, словно пытаясь слизать с кожи уже темнеющие пятна засосов. Геллерт, почти всхлипывая, вцепился в него, и Альбус, почти оглушенный, опьяневший и ослепший, чувствовал, как тяжелый, мокрый от смазки член Геллерта трется о его живот. Желание обхватить его ладонью, а еще лучше — ртом, на долю секунды выбило из головы все мысли. Задохнувшись, он вцепился в Геллерта еще крепче, будто пытаясь сжать его член между их животами так, чтобы чувствовать каждую вену, каждую горячую каплю смазки, каждый, каждый раз, когда скользкая головка толкается в его пупок и Геллерт сдавленно ахает, насаживаясь на член еще яростнее.

Он знал, что не продержится долго. И знал, что Геллерт его не отпустил, пока они не повторят — столько раз, сколько хватит сил. И потом еще. И снова.

И каждый, каждый раз, кончая, Геллерт будет смотреть ему в глаза.

***  
Записка от Ньюта отправилась в карман — туда же, где лежали две от Геллерта. Скомканные, смятые так, что едва можно было разобрать слова.

«Ты все еще от меня прячешься? Альбус, это... Неразумно. Мы оба знаем, почему».

Конечно же, Альбус знал. И собирался ответить — после того, как Криденс будет с Ньютом и так далеко от Геллерта, как только возможно.

А пока придется подождать. Им обоим. В конце концов, маленькие глупые совята так часто, так часто теряют письма.


End file.
